deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Diaswolfie/The Diary of Officer Dias Wolf
''Diary of officer Dias' Wolf 'This is the documentation off officer Dias Wolf. Its been so long since the day it all started even though it still seems....just like yesterday. Me and my partner Diana were on duty patrolling the streets of the city as usual when we spoted a horrifying scene a man was ripping a small boy to peices with his bare hands and teeth we got out of out squad car quickly. My partner shouted a command to the man telling him to freeze and put his hands on his head but he didnt listen...the man slowly turned to us and we were surprised to see all that was left of his face was flesh and bone. Me and my partner took aim and shot him twice in the legs...it didnt stop him he franticly limped for us letting out a deep groan we fired into him emptying our clips but he just woundlt stop comeing. I reached into the squad car and grabed the shotgun and i took aim and emptied a shell into his head his brain and rest of his face splattering all the wall behind him. I carefully went over to the mans body and and emptied another round into his head blowing it all over the road. I turned to my partner only to see her scream in pain as the child had crawled over to her and bit deep into her leg ripping a large chunk from it i quickly ran over and kicked him hard in the face throwimg him away from her. Me and my partner quickly got back in the squad car and drove and before i knew it she changed and i took her down...my own partner. A few hours later the HQ told everyone over the scanner to head to a street nearby and following the orders i headed there. I then arrived at a police barricade a good 20 men stood behind their cars unloading onto a large aproaching croud of infected and i joined in the fight but before i knew it all hell broke loose as most of the men fled and i followed.' 'Next thing i knew i was at the outpost with thousands of other survivors the city is completely overrun and the only survivors are within these walls.I spend most of my time in my quarters trying to repare a chainsaw i recently found my food bag has became empty since i last went out into the frontier i sigh as i know what i have to do. I grab my shotgun my revolver and my machete aswell as my jacket and i head for the front gates many survivors still head out some teaming up to fight and find suplies i head over to the notice board and pull a paper from it that says somebody is paying for me to locate a lost watch and they want me to clean clean up a building aswell so i pocket the paper and head back to the gate. I shake my head as i leave the safety of the O.P i check my map and head for the place the paper said the watch was last seen and its in the building i need to clear aswell. I carefully head for the building only running into a few infected but i easly take them out with a few swings of my machete i arive at the building and i cautiosly head inside i finaly find the watch on a dresser in a room on the 3rd flood and i have cleared the building of any infected. I head down the last set of stairs and towards the exit only to hear a strange growl i turn arround only to see a green irradiated zombie it charged quickly at me and i quickly pulled my shotgun and shot 3 shells into its head but it kept comeing i continued fireing my shotgun into it and after a few minutes of running and shooting i finaly bring it down. I check a bag on its back to find some beer a knife and some canned tuna i quickly make my way back to the O.P a horde of infected following behind me i make it to the gate and the outpost guards down the crowd quickly with their rifles. I am checked for bites and i head back inside the first place i head to is the survivor that posted the paper i turned in his watch and was paid nicely i quickly made my way to the market and purchaced some food and ammo aswell as selling the knife i found.''' Category:Blog posts